I Found Myself In Wonderland
by Rhiannon Moxley
Summary: Tarrant Hightopp aka The Mad Hatter/OC. Follows the Tim Burton 2010 version.
1. Bad Dreams

_I walked through the woods looking around at all the different colored trees and plants. I ducked down as a rocking-horse-fly flew over my head, neighing as it did. I giggled as some roses to the left of me started singing._

 _"My my, there you are, Kitty." I looked up at the big tree in front of me to see Chessur grinning down at me as he lounged across a thick branch._

 _"Chessur!" I smiled. He disappeared and then reappeared next to me._

 _"Hmmm, shall we get you back to the Hatter, little one?" He asked, grinning as he rolled over whilst still floating in the air. He disappeared and then reappeared again up ahead. He looked back at me from over his shoulder. "Come along now. Let's get back to Tarrant."  
_  
I felt myself being shaken. I opened my eyes to find myself back in the carriage with mother and Alice. "Kitty, wake up! You mustn't sleep at a time like this! Come on! Sit up straight like a proper lady!" Mother said, shaking her head and frowning at me as I slowly sat up straight in the carriage seat next to Alice.

I rubbed my eyes only for mother to quickly push them back down in my lap. "Stop that, Kitty."

I sighed, playing with my skirts as Alice stared out the carriage window looking as though she would simple fall asleep at any given time. Neither of us got much sleep the night before because of dreams again.

I glanced up at mother to see her frowning still. "I'm sorry, mother, it's just I didn't get much sleep again." Alice and I shared a look.

Mother ignored me and simply leaned forward, fixing Alice's blonde curls and brushing her dress down. Alice shook her head, making mother lean back in her seat.

Mother then leaned over and fixed my straight light brown hair back as some of the strands had fallen out of the pins holding my hair back like Alice's. She brushed my dress down, fixing my skirts.

"Must we go?" Alice asked frowning as mother gave her a stern look. "Doubt they'll notice if we never arrive."

Mother sighed. "They will notice," she replied, leaning forward to fix the sash on Alice's dress. She paused, feeling Alice's sides. "Where's your corset?" Mother asked looking up at Alice. Alice was quiet and looked down. Mother sighed again, before reaching down and pulling up the bottom of Alice's dress some to see she wasn't wearing any stockings. "And no stockings," mother scolded.

"I'm against them," Alice said.

"But you're not properly dressed," mother hissed, frowning. She looked at me then. "And I'm to assume that you are not either, right?" I looked away making her even madder.

"Who's to say what's proper? What if it was agreed that "proper" was wearing a codfish on your head? Would you wear it?"

Mother leaned back some, closing her eyes. " _Alice_."

"To us a corset is like a codfish," Alice said, looking out the window.

" _Please_. _Not_ today," mother said.

"Father would have laughed," I muttered making mother glare at me.

I saw the hurt on her face and felt regret. I sighed. "I'm sorry, mother. I'm tired. I didn't sleep well last night." She patted my hand, smiling sadly.

"Did you both have bad dreams again?" Alice and I nodded.

We shared a look before looking over at mother. "Only one. It's always the same ever since we can remember. Do you think that's normal? Don't most people have different dreams?" Alice asked looking at mother with worry.

Mother shook her head. "I don't know." She was silent for a moment before reaching up and taking her necklace off. She leaned over and put it on Alice then she took her ring off and slid it onto my right index finger. "There. You're both beautiful. Those were your grandmothers," she said, leaning back in her seat. "Now, can you both manage a smile?" She asked, smiling at us.

Alice and I looked at each other then at mother, both of us smiling.


	2. A Rabbit In A Waistcoat?

We arrived at the Ascot manor and headed around to the gardens where the party was going on. Alice and I followed mother as she hurried towards Lord Ascot and Lady Ascot.

"At last! We thought you'd never arrive," Lady said looking slightly red in the face. She looked at Alice. "Alice, Hamish is waiting to dance with you. Go!" She commanded.

Alice glanced at mother and I before heading down into the gardens where the dance area was. As Alice walked away, Lady Ascot turned her attention back to us. "You do realize it's well past four. Now everything will have to be rushed through!"

Mother frowned. "I am sorry."

Lady Ascot shook her head, cutting mother off. "Ohhh, never mind," she hissed, before walking off.

"Go on," mother said gently pushing me towards where Alice went off to.

I walked down the steps, slowly making my way through the crowd of people as I looked around for Alice. I glanced back to see Lord Ascot and mother talking. I sighed bored with this party already.

I found a place out of the way and watched as Hamish and Alice danced. I turned to find the Chattway twins, Fiona and Faith standing behind me, smiling like crazy.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking back and forth between them.

"We have a secret to tell you," Faith said grinning.

"If you're telling me then it's not much of a secret," I said looking at them with confusion.

"Perhaps we shouldn't," Fiona said looking at Faith.

Faith looked at her. "We decided we should!"

"If we tell her she'll probably tell Alice! Then she won't be surprised," Fiona said.

"Tell Alice what?" I asked, tilting my head. "Now you've brought it up, you have to tell me."

"No we don't."

"In fact, we won't." They both snickered.

I huffed. "I wonder if your mother knows that you two swim naked in the Havershim's pond?" I asked giving them a smug look as they shared a shocked look with each other.

"You wouldn't!" Faith said.

"Oh, but I would." I looked over to see their mother. "There's your mother now," I said pointing over to her and they both looked over real quick at her then back at me with panicked looks.

"Hamish is going to ask for Alice's hand!" Fiona said.

I sighed turned and went off to look for Alice. Hopefully I could warn her.

I finally found her over in a corner of the garden by herself. She rushed over to me. "I've been looking for you!" She said.

I nodded. "I've been looking for you also. I found out from the Chattway twins that this is an engagement party."

She looked at me. "For who?"

I frowned. "You and Hamish. They said he's going to ask for your hand." Just as I finished saying that, Margaret, Alice and I's older sister came over and yanked Alice away from me. "You ruined the surprise." She pulled Alice off with her, but before they got too far Alice quickly grabbed my hand pulling me along with them.

"Some surprise," I muttered, making Alice elbow me in the side.

Margaret glared at me. "I could strangle you! Everyone went to so much effort to keep the secret."

Alice and I glared back at her. "Don't talk to her like that." Margaret gave her an annoyed look. Alice looked around, frowning. "Does everyone know?"

"It's why they've all come. This is your engagement party. Hamish will ask you under the gazebo. When you say yes," Margaret said, but Alice cut her off.

Alice stopped walking and turned to look at Margaret. "But I don't know if I want to marry Hamish."

Margaret looked at her shocked. "Who then? You won't do better than a lord." Alice and I looked over at Hamish, both of us disgusted as he blew his nose and was looking at his handkerchief.

"You'll both soon be twenty." Margaret gave me a look before looking back at Alice. "Those pretty faces won't last forever. You don't want to end up like Aunt Imogene." We all looked over at our aunt. "And you don't want to be a burden on mother, do you?"

Alice and I looked at each other, frowning. "No," she replied looking at Margaret.

Margaret smiled. "So, you'll marry Hamish." Margaret grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her with her again, making Alice tug me with them. "You will be as happy as I am with Lowell and your life will be perfect. It's already decided."

Just then Lady Ascot walked over to us. "Alice, dear, shall we take a leisurely stroll through the garden? Just you and me?" She asked staring Margaret and I down.

Margaret grabbed my hand. "We'll leave you to it," Margaret said, before pulling me with her.

I huffed, pulling my hand from Margaret. She stopped walking and turned to me, glaring again. "Listen, Kitty, I know Alice and you are close. You two are after all twins, but you two need to learn independence. You're both going to get married and have to be separated. Do you honestly think that your future husbands will deal with you two attached at the hips? No, they won't. You and Alice are going to be separated when she and Hamish get married, then you will. You'll live with your husbands and have families with them. It's already decided."

I glared at her. "I know this, Margaret, Alice does too. Besides, what if we don't want it to be decided for us?" She huffed.

She opened her mouth, getting ready to say something again. I glanced over her shoulder to see a white rabbit in a blue waistcoat holding up a pocket watch. "Excuse me." I quickly rushed past her, following the rabbit around some bushes. I followed it back into the maze. I caught a glimpse of it before it hopped around a hedge. I ran after it, rushing around the hedge only to run into someone and fall back on the ground. The person I ran into groaned as did I. I got up, dusting my dress off and rubbing my head as I did. I looked up to see Alice in front of me doing the same.

"Alice, did you see it?" I asked.

She looked up at me, rubbing her head. "The rabbit?" I nodded. "Yes, I was talking to Hamish's mother when he ran through her white roses." We headed out of the maze, ending up right where Aunt Imogene was sitting by herself.

"Aunt Imogene! I think we're going mad. We keep seeing a rabbit in a waistcoat," Alice said as we came to stand next to Aunt Imogene.

She ignored us and started talking about her "fiance". Alice and I shared a look. I looked up just in time to see the rabbit hop through the bushes next to the steps that led up out of the garden. "There, Alice!" I said, pointing over at him.

We both ran off after him again.

We were walking the gardens and looked into a little closed off area to see Lowell, Margaret's husband kissing another woman. We walked closer. "Lowell?" Alice asked.

They stopped kissing and turned to us with panicked looks. "Ah, Alice, Kitty, we were just, um," Lowell pushed the woman away, making her walk away as he stepped closer to us, pulling out his handkerchief and wiping his mouth. "Hattie is an old friend."

"We can see you're very close," Alice said, frowning.

"You two won't mention this to your sister, will you?" Lowell asked, smiling slightly.

Alice and I backed away from him. "We don't know," I said, glaring at him. "We're confused," Alice said, glaring at him also. "We need time to think."

He stepped closer to us. "Well think about Margaret. She would never trust me again. You two don't want to ruin her marriage, do you?" He said, reaching out with both hands to touch our chins.

We pulled away frowning at each other. "Us? But we're not the one sneaking around her back-," Alice said turning around and gasping.

I turned to see Hamish standing there looking at Alice annoyed. He looked her up and down. "There you are," he said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. He started pulling her down to the gazebo where everyone was headed now.

I glanced back at Lowell to see him smirking as Alice was drug off by Hamish. I sighed, following after them.


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole

I stood next to mother as everyone stood in front of the gazebo where Alice and Hamish stood now. Alice looked around at everything then at Hamish when he got down on one knee. He held out his hands and Alice put hers in his, turning to face him.

"Alice Kingsleigh."

I noticed that a blue caterpillar was crawling up Hamish's shoulder. "Hamish," Alice said.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"You have a caterpillar on your shoulder," she said nodding towards it. He grimaced going to brush it off his shoulder when Alice reached forward.

"Don't hurt it," she said while picking it up and turning around to put it on the railing of the gazebo. She turned back around.

"You'll want to wash that finger," Hamish grimaced, pointing to her hand that had picked up the caterpillar.

I glanced over to see a painter painting a picture of Hamish and Alice under the gazebo.

Hamish took Alice's hands again. "Alice Kingsleigh...will you be my wife?" He blurted out before grinning. I grimaced, looking away only for mother to elbow me in the side.

Alice looked out at everyone as we all waited for an answer. She looked back at Hamish. "Everyone expects me to...and..you're a lord...my face won't last...and I don't want to end up like," Alice trailed off, looking over at Aunt Imogene who frowned in confusion at Alice. "But this is happening so quickly," Alice took her hands away from Hamish and stepped away from him, turning to look at everyone, "...I..I think..I..," Alice looked over at the hedges then and so did I. The white rabbit in the blue waistcoat was standing there, pointing at his pocket watch as he gave us an annoyed look. Alice looked at me then at everyone else, "I think I... I need a moment," she said before running off after the rabbit. Everyone stared in shock as I ran after her.

I caught up to her and we chased the rabbit as he hopped along a small path in the woods leading away from the Ascot manor. Alice and I ducked under branches, pushing them out of our way as we followed the rabbit still. It wasn't before long we were far far away from the manor. We ran up a small hill and up to a big tree that the rabbit had hopped around.

We stopped running and walked around the tree where the rabbit had gone. We stepped over the tree stumps and over to a big hole next to the tree. It was too big to be a rabbit hole. Alice and I shared a look, before we both moved our skirts out of the way and knelt down in front of the hole. We both leaned over trying to see down into the hole.

"Hello?" Alice called.

We both leaned farther over the hole. Alice moved her hand on the edge of the hole only for the dirt to give way and for her to fall forward. I gasped as she grabbed my arm, dragging me down into the hole with her.

We both screamed as we fell still. "KITTY!" Alice yelled as we fell past lights that were lit up and a study chair and many other things that seemed to just be floating in mid-air. "ALICE!" I gasped, screaming as I hit a bookshelf, knocking the books off and making me do a back-flip in the air. I looked up to see Alice try and grab a hold of some roots to stop her from falling, but they snapped. I gasped as she hit a piano and the keys played on their own. We both gasped in horror as the piano fell towards her. It got right to her face and she gasped covering her face with her hands as the keys on the piano played again. I flipped up real quick when I saw a table flying up towards me. I saw Alice duck and flip as she dodged things too. We both landed on a floating bed, gasping and screaming again as we bounced up in the air and over the bed, falling further down the hole as we both flipped again and again. We crashed through something, breaking right through it and rolling down onto the ground.

I groaned, rubbing my head as I sat up. I blinked, turning to look at Alice. We both looked at each other in shock then at our hair that was hanging down. We gasped as we fell, realizing that we were actually on the ceiling instead of the floor.

I whimpered, slowly sitting up. "Please tell me that we are done falling and hitting things now."

We got up looking around the small room. There were six doors surrounding us. All of them different colors and sizes. Alice went over and tried a door whilst I did the same on the other side of the room only to find it locked. We went around the room trying each door, only to find that they were all locked. As Alice was looking around. I turned and saw a small table in the middle of the room with a key on it.

"Alice," I said as I walked over and grabbed the key. I turned and held it up, showing her the key. She took it and rushed over, trying it on two of the doors but it didn't work. I walked over noticing a big dark red curtain hanging on one of the walls. I pushed it to the side and looked down to see a little door. "Alice." I motioned her over and took the key. She gave me a look like I was crazy as I knelt down and tried the key on the little door. We were both surprised as it worked and I pushed open the door, squinting as bright light shined through the door. I tried to fit through, only to find that I was much too big.

I sat back letting the little door slowly close as I looked up at Alice. She sighed. "What are we going to do?" She asked looking at me with hopelessness.

I sighed, looking around the room as I tried to think of something. I looked over at the table to see a bottle now sitting on it. I got up and went over to it, picking it up and reading the label on it. "Drink Me," I read.

Alice walked over and stood next to me, dropping the key back on the table. "What is it?"

I shrugged, pulling the cork out. "I don't know. It says Drink me." I smelt of it grimacing as a strong smell of cough medicine came from the bottle. I looked at Alice and she shrugged, taking the bottle from me. "It's only a dream," she said, before drinking some.

She started gagging and coughing as she handed me the bottle.

"A dream?" I muttered watching in shock as she shrinks down to two feet tall and disappears into her dress. I grimaced, drinking some too and shrinking down to the same height as Alice. I grabbed some of the skirts of my dress, making me a dress out of it and making me little ballet shoes before making my way out of the dress only to find that Alice had done the same with hers also.

We ran over to the little door again and Alice tried it only to find it locked again. "The key." I turned to see that we had left it on the table. We went over and jumped, trying to grab the key from the table. We gave up after a minute or so of jumping. I sighed, looking at Alice to see that she was looking at something. I looked down to see a small class box with a tiny cake in it.

I reached down and opened the glass box, picking up the tiny cake that said Eat Me on it. I took a bite and set the cake back in the box before stepping back.

Alice stared at me as I looked down, feeling my self-made dress get tighter. I looked around as I got bigger and bigger, watching as the room got farther away, until I smacked my head on the ceiling. I sighed, reaching out and grabbing the key and bottle. I opened the bottle, drinking some. I slowly became Alice's size again and handed her the key. She rushed over and unlocked the door.

Alice went through the door first then me. I stepped through the door, looking around in amazement at a totally different world. I gasped, realizing that this was the world from my dreams.

I bit my lip, thinking. 'Does this mean I'm dreaming again?'

I looked around at all of the different colored flowers. It looked like a wonderland. Something you'd only read about in fairy-tales and dream about. 'So I must be dreaming, right?'

I walked down the steps, following Alice. We both ducked as dragon flies flew over our heads. We walked through a giant gate. We jumped back as a wild boar ran across in front of us.

A rocking-horse-fly flew by, making me think of my dream once again. The rocking-horse-fly and the dragon fly flew over us, playing together.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Alice whispered, looking around.

We spun around as we took everything in. I turned back around to find a blue do-do bird, two twin boys and a small white mouse along with the white rabbit.

"I told you they're the right Alice and Kitty," the white rabbit said.

"I am not convinced," the white mouse said.

"How is that for gratitude? I've been up there for weeks trailing one Alice and Kitty after the next...and I was almost eaten by other animals!"

Alice and I shared a look, looking at them all with confused looks.

"Can you imagine?"

I looked to see the flowers giving Alice and I mean looks as they looked down on us. "They go about entirely unclothed and they do their...shukm in the public. I had to avert my eyes."

"Doesn't look anything like themselves," a flower said, tilting her head.

"That's because they're the wrong Kitty and Alice," the mouse said.

"And if they were, they might be," one of the twin boys said.

"And if they isn't, they ain't," the other boy said.

"But if they were so, they would be!"

"But they aren't. No how."

"How can we be the wrong Alice and Kitty when it's our dream?" Alice asked.

They gave her a confused look. "And who are you if I might ask," I asked stepping forward some.

"Oh! I'm Tweedledee. He's Tweedledum," the twin on the right said.

"Contrariwise, I'm Tweedledum, he's Tweedledee."

"We should consult Absolem," the do-do said.

"Exactly, Absolem will know who they are," a flower said.

"I'll escort you," one of the twins said, walking over to us.

"Hey, it's not being your turn. It's only fair," the other said following him.

They both grabbed Alice and I, arguing over who would escort us. They started tugging us back and forth between them. "Heyyyyy, leave off!"

"Let go!" The other said, yanking me to the side as they pulled Alice and I with them.

"Are they always this way?" Alice asked as she was yanked to the side also.

"Family trait," the white rabbit answered as he hopped out of the way. "You can both escort them," he said.


	4. Not The Right Alice and Kitty

As we got further into the forest the twins thankfully let our wrists go and let us walk on our own. Alice and I shared a look as we both rubbed our wrists.

"Who is this Absolem?" I asked as we all followed the rabbit.

He glanced back at us. "He's wise. He's absolute."

"He's Absolem," the twins said.

I glanced up at the tall mushrooms that surrounded us. I looked back at the rabbit to see him hop along side of the mouse, heading into a blue mist ahead of us.

Alice and I followed them. As we got further into the blue mist, I noticed that it was coming from a hookah. I looked up to see a blue caterpillar smoking from it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Absolem?" Alice asked whilst looking up at him.

He stood up some. "You're not Absolem. I'm Absolem. The question is," he paused, taking a puff from the hookah, "who are you?" He blew the smoke at us, making us cough.

"Alice and Kitty," I said waving the smoke away from my face.

He leaned back. "We shall see."

"What do you mean by that? We ought to know who we are," Alice said.

"Yes, you ought. Stupid girl. Unroll the oraculum," he said, motioning towards a parchment that was laying on a toadstool to the left of us.

The mouse jumped up and helped the rabbit unroll it. "The oraculum, being a calendrical compendium of Underland," the rabbit explained, smoothing the parchment.

Alice and I walked over, looking it over. "It's a calendar," I said.

"Compendium. It tells of each and every day since the beginning," Absolem said.

We all looked at him then back at the oraculum. "Today is Griblig day in the time of the Red Queen," the rabbit said.

On the oraculum it showed all of us standing here right now, looking at it.

"Show them the Frabjous day," Absolem said.

The rabbit rolled the parchment out more.

"Frabjour being the day you two slay the Jabberwocky," a twin said.

"Sorry? Slay a..what?" I asked looking up at him.

"That being you there with the Vorpal swords," a twin said pointing to a part of the oraculum.

Alice and I looked to see it showing two girls in armor, holding up two swords in the air towards a dragon looking creature.

"No other swords can kill the Jabberwocky. No how."

"If it ain't Vorpal, he ain't dead."

Alice and I looked at each other with shock. "That's not us!" Alice said, backing away.

"I know!" The mouse said.

"Resolve this for us, Absolem. Are they the right Alice and Kitty?" The rabbit said.

"Not hardly," he said blowing smoke, making him disappear.

"I told cha!" The mouse said.

Alice and I backed away as they all surrounded us.

"Oh dear," the rabbit muttered.

"I said so."

"No, I said so."

"Contrariwise, you said they would be."

"No, you said they would be if they were." The twins argued.

"Little imposters! Hmgh, pretendin' to be Kitty and Alice. They should be ashamed," a flower said.

"I was so certain of you," the rabbit said, frowning.

They all glared at us, making it seem as if it was our fault. "I'm sorry. We don't mean to be the wrong Alice and Kitty." Alice paused, "Wait, this is our dream," she looked at me. "We'll wake up and you'll all disappear." She closed her eyes and pinched herself.

I looked at the rabbit, twins and mouse as they gave Alice a confused look. Alice opened her eyes, looking confused. She looked at me. "That's odd, pinching usually does the trick."

"I could stick you if that would help," the mouse said pulling what looked to be a hat pin from her waist.

"It might actually. Thank you," Alice said.  
The mouse went over and stabbed the pin into Alice's foot. "OW!" Just as Alice yelped something big smashed through a high wall behind us. We all jumped and looked to see a big white beast with black spots on it.

"Bandersnatch!" One of the twins yelled.

Alice and I gasped as it roared. Red things that looked like cards came out of no where then, storming past the beast and towards us. Alice and I turned and ran. All the nearby animals running past us.

Alice and I stopped for a second, looking over to see more of the red cards storming towards us from a different direction. I glanced back to see that they had caught the do-do bird.

"Kitty!" I heard Alice yell.

I looked at her to see her looking over her shoulder behind us. I looked back to see the beast charging after us still. We ducked under some mushrooms, losing the beast for a moment. Just then, Alice stopped suddenly.

I stopped and spun around to look at her as if she was crazy. "What are you doing?!"

"Wait, it's only a dream. Nothing can hurt us," she muttered.

"Alice!" I yelled staring at her in shock as she turned to face the beast as it found us and charged towards her.

"Can't hurt me. Can't hurt me," Alice muttered as the beast slid to a stop in front of her. It roared in her face, making her hair blow back. She winced, slowly opening her eyes once it stopped.

The mouse hopped over then and jumped up, crawling up onto the beast's head. She took the hat pin from her waist again and stabbed the beast in the eye, pulling it out. It roared and swung its paw out, hitting Alice's arm. Alice yelped, gripping her arm as she spun towards me from the force of the hit.

I grabbed her good arm and pulled her with me as I took off running again.


End file.
